The boundaries of love
by bangelflower
Summary: Gabriella is new in town and falls for Troy who is really sick, watch them go through the aspects of life. Good story but I really suck at summaries.


_**This is an idea that I wanted to write down for a long time now, so I hope you like it**_.

_** The Boundaries of love**_

_"Please, Troy, you can't leave me here." I said through my tears, I looked up at him, his eyes were red from all the tears, but he still had his beautiful smile on his red cracked lips. He took a firmer grip on my hand and looked deeply into my eyes, I put my arms gently around him and just held him. We sat like that for nearly 20 minutes, no one dared say anything, but in the end it felt like I could not keep quiet._

_"Troy, I can not live without you, you have to fight!" I couldn't control my feelings anymore so I let my sobs come, the tears just poured down my cheeks, my cheeks that were once dry. He just lay there and looked at me with his big blue eyes, but they were not so big and blue anymore, they were big and blue with a strong tint of red from all the tears._

_He hugged me tighter and whispered a silent "I love you, Gabriela Elizabeth Montez, never hesitate when it comes to my love." When he said that I melted inside, the outside world disappeared, everything was perfect, we were only two seventeen year olds who were hopelessly in love with each other._

_I heard the doctor enter the room and I felt the looks she gave me, it was as if she threw knives in my back. Troy began to gently kiss my neck and I could feel the shivers running through my body. We let go of each other and got eye contact._

_"Bella, can you please take care of my mother when I am gone?" He pressed up between her tears. I reluctantly nodded in response, I didn't want to take care of his mother, I wanted Troy to stay right here with us._

_You could see how much he wanted to smile and laugh, but he couldn't, the smile he could make looked more like a fake one than a genuine one._

_"Are… you… afraid?" I asked quietly, he lifted his arm and gently caressed my cheek and said "Yes, Jamie in A Walk to Remember was right, I'm more afraid not being with you than death itself." I quickly took hold of his arm and pulled him into an embrace._

_Even though he've been in the hospital for three days so you could still feel the tracks out of his sports shampoo. I let go of him and heard him whimper in pain, I knew that, but he was trying to hide it as much as he could. That's when I realized he was near the end._

_**Three months earlier**_.

I walked into my new house as if I was a sumo wrestler, I threw a few angry glances at my dad before I put down the moving box I had in my arms. With very prominent shoulders, I started to look around, the hall that I was in was large and open the huge windows that were in the living room contributed to daylight that were on the ground floor.

"Nice," I thought to myself, as smile began to creep up on my lips, as soon as I saw that my father looked at me I stopped right away. I went upstairs and found a room that was slightly hidden behind the others. With my elbow I pushed the door open and it went slowly to the wall, the room was big and bright and at the one hand, I had a window which led to a balcony.

"Dad!" I snapped loud when I stood with my back leaning against the wall.

"Yes!" He said with hen surprisingly happy tone. I could hear how he walked around the house trying to find me. Eventually, he found me and smiled wide, "what a nice place you've found here sweetheart." He said as he looked around.

"Mmhmm." "But look at this, you got a fireplace in the right corner," he said and walked towards me. "I know!" I said, trying to sound as enthusiastic as I could, but failing big time, so I tried to smile, but my smile was a fake one.

The hours went by and we had finally carried everything into the house and even started to unpack a few things. I was already finished with my room before my father came in to help me to start the fireplace, when he was finished, he smiled a smile and closed the door behind him.

The night came and I sat in front of the fireplace hugging my legs and resting my head against my sore knees. My thoughts were gone and it felt like my head was empty for the first time in four years.

The weeks went by and summer vacation passed, and there I stood in front of East High, my head was empty again and my feet walked unsteadily towards the great entrance. Everything went well when I picked my schedule and I quickly found my classroom. I introduced myself to my teacher who apparently was called ms. Drab something, names are not my strongest quality.

I was asked to sit next to a guy named Troy, he was cute, really cute, he had the most beautiful eyes, big crystal blue. Gently, I sat down next to him and everyone looked askance at me.

"Hi, my name is Troy, but I guess you already figured that one out." He said with a playful tone and stuck out his hand so that I could shake it. "Gabriella, but everybody calls me Gabi for short." I said and grabbed his hand, he had a firm handshake, I could feel my hand began to shake so I let go of him even if I wanted to keep it longer.

"Okay we will start this semester with a project, which we will work on for two months ahead, you will work in pairs. What you should do is to write a movie script that you will give to me and then when you have received your feedback you shoot a movie based on your script. And of course the film will be shown in class. " She began to divide the class two and two, I tried to keep up to grab some names but the only name I wired was Chad Danforth, the name belonged to a rather cute guy with extremely long, crazy curled hair that was supposed to look like an afro.

"Gabriella you can work with Troy," said Ms. Darb something with a smile. I heard the others whispering in the classroom and looked at me and Troy, I turned towards him and saw how he smiled at me, I replied with a smile and was amazed at the effect his smile had on me. My heart began to pound much quicker than usual. "What's happening with me?" I asked my self.

When I came home in the afternoon Troy was the only thing I could think of, his smile, how he looked at me when I told my ideas for the movie script, when I laughed, he was so freaking cute.

There I sat in front of my fireplace with my knees propped up against my chest and my head leaning against my knees. The week passed and Troy was still the only one I talked to at school, and also the only one I had in mind, the only thing I dreamed about.

It was the third week of my new school that changed my life, it was Thursday morning and I sat down next to Troy, he smiled at me and looked deeply into eyes. "Are you free this afternoon? We need to work on our script." He said with a confident voice, "Yes, of coarse, witch house? yours place or mine?" I asked and tried not confident but in reality I sounded really stupid. "Yours!" He said quickly, I nodded and signaled to Ms.. D (Troy called her that and it sounded much better than trying to remember her name.) He smiled and showed his straight white teeth.

A few hours later he was sitting inside my room, he had a firm grip on the mug of tea while he tried to sit comfortable in the window frame. He pulled a joke, I laughed, I said one thing and he smiled big and warm. "I have it!" He said suddenly, I nodded at him so that he could continue. "We do a love story", he said it quickly and clearly, and inside I jumped out of joy, but my body felt like it was made out of concrete or something. "It's a great idea, T "I said and looked down, he walked towards me and embraced me.

Everything went fast but I liked it, we let go of each other, but we were still close, our noses touched each other. Suddenly, our lips touched, I felt the shivers that were creeping down my spine, we pulled away and looked deep into each others eyes.

"I can't do this" Troy muttered. "Why not?" I asked, afraid to hear the answer. "You'll only get hurt!" he half shouted as he started to walk towards the window frame. "But I'll just have to live with, it's a part of life, you need pain to learn, and if I end up hurt I'll get over it sooner or later. Believe me, I can!" I said loud while I moved closer to him.

"I am sick, I have cancer, you deserve better Bella!" He said and walked out of the room, out of the house, and there I was completely paralyzed, the only thing that moved were my thoughts.

The evening came, and once again I sat in front of the fireplace and looked into the flames. I was confused, I didn't know how I should feel, react or how I would behave myself. the only thing that was clear was that I was happy when I was with Troy.

Next day in school, Troy ignored me, I didn't get it, Troy had become a part of me. Even if I had just gotten to know him, I haven't felt like this before. When the last period was over I went up to Troy's locker, he looked at me with his sad blue eyes. "I don't care, I need to be with you, so if I would end up hurt it would be better than not being with you." I whispered and smiled. He lit up and pulled me close to him, he wrapped his arm around me and pulled me tight against Him. There we were, holding on to each other, nothing existed except for me and Troy, the feeling remained that way for two and a half months.

It was an afternoon in November, we were at Troys house, everything was as usual, we kissed, hugged. When we laid down in his bed, he looked seriously at me, I recognized the gaze, he had the same look before he would go to the hospital. "What's wrong?" I asked shyly while taking his hand.

"Bella I'm dizzy, call ..." He didn't have time to finish his sentence before he fainted, my heart began to pound even faster and it felt like I was about to panic. "Ambulance!" I said loud and took up my iphone out of my pocket and dialed 911.

Five minutes later, Troy was inside the ambulance, I looked around and saw Troy's mother standing at a corner, my body was like on autopilot, it went towards her and embraced her, I whispered words in her ear, hoping to make her feel better. Together we wept before we drove to the hospital.

A few hours later, we were still waiting in the waiting room for a doctor. Doctors passed all the time but nobody seemed to have any information about Troy, my heart was beating so fast that I thought it would explode. I didn't even want think about how Lucille was feeling, it was her son who was in there, wasn't it enough that her husband was murdered three years ago? Now she had to se her only son die.

Troy never talked about his illness and I never questioned it either, but I remember he called me one day after a doctor's visit, he cried and said he didn't respond to medications anymore. Is that why he was here? That was why he took so much medication recently. "HOW CAN I BE SO FUCKING SLOW?" I screamed in my head.

A doctor started to walk towards us and Lucille grabbed my hand and held it tightly, "Are you here for Troy Bolton?" She asked, she looked very serious,both Lucille and I gently nodded. "He is awake and stable at the moment, oh almost forgot, Troy asked me to say to Bella to go into his room." I smiled at her but then looked at Lucille, it felt wrong that Troy wanted me to go into his room and leave her alone in the very boring waiting room.

"Go, I will meet you later, and I also need to talk to dr. Hadley." She gave me a hug and kissed my forehead and I gave her a "are you sure?" glance, Lucille just nodded. Dr. Hadley said the number of Troys room before I started to run, everything felt so horribly slow, I needed to see him to feel calm again.

When I found the room, I carefully looked into the window, he looked so helpless, I took a deep breath and as I opened the door. My hands trembled when I let go of the door handle. He was pale in the face, his sandy-colored hair was tousled and his eyes were empty. He was connected to a bunch of machines and tubes, which somehow could help him. He gently and slowly stretched out his arms and I walked quickly towards him and embraced him tightly, I placed kisses where I could reach his skin.

His tears flowed at my neck, never in my life have I felt so helpless, there was nothing I could do to make him better, I could not get his damn cancer to disappear.

Two days have passed, Troy remained in the hospital and he was getting worse and worse. At the beginning of the third day I lay next to Troy in the hospital bed, my head against his chest, I could feel his heart beating slower and slower.

Lucille never left Troy's side except when I was there when she took the opportunity to go home and sleep. I looked up at him, his eyes were worried and he trembled. I got up, so I sat beside him. "Troy? I said and let the tears flow.

_**(Authors note: when I wrote the last part I was listening to Stay- Michelle Featherstone, so I recommend that.)**_

"Bella, I can not do it more ..." he admitted, he gave up, he can not give up, he is all I have.

"Please, Troy, you can't leave me here." I said through my tears, I looked up at him, his eyes were red from all the tears, but he still had his beautiful smile on his red cracked lips. He took a firmer grip on my hand and looked deeply into my eyes, I put my arms gently around him and just held him. We sat like that for nearly 20 minutes, no one dared say anything, but in the end it felt like I could not keep quiet.

"Troy, I can not live without you, you have to fight!" I couldn't control my feelings anymore so I let my sobs come, the tears just poured down my cheeks, my cheeks that were once dry. He just lay there and looked at me with his big blue eyes, but they were not so big and blue anymore, they were big and blue with a strong tint of red from all the tears.

He hugged me tighter and whispered a silent "I love you, Gabriela Elizabeth Montez, never hesitate when it comes to my love." When he said that I melted inside, the outside world disappeared, everything was perfect, we were only two seventeen year olds who were hopelessly in love with each other.

I heard the doctor enter the room and I felt the looks she gave me, it was as if she threw knives in my back. Troy began to gently kiss my neck and I could feel the shivers running through my body. We let go of each other and got eye contact.

"Bella, can you please take care of my mother when I am gone?" He pressed up between her tears. I reluctantly nodded in response, I didn't want to take care of his mother, I wanted Troy to stay right here with us.

You could see how much he wanted to smile and laugh, but he couldn't, the smile he could make looked more like a fake one than a genuine one.

"Are… you… afraid?" I asked quietly, he lifted his arm and gently caressed my cheek and said "Yes, Jamie in A Walk to Remember was right, I'm more afraid not being with you than death itself." I quickly took hold of his arm and pulled him into an embrace.

Even though he've been in the hospital for three days so you could still feel the tracks out of his sports shampoo. I let go of him and heard him whimper in pain, I knew that, but he was trying to hide it as much as he could. That's when I realized he was near the end.

I still felt very helpless, and I realized that the only thing I could do was to hold his hand, I called his mother and I laid down beside him, my head on his chest, my arms wrapped around him, "I love you Troy, I love you so much" I said between sobs. "God, I love you to Gabs, never forget that, and I will always be there for you." He said as he leaned in and kissed me for the last time.

Lucille came into the room, tears were running down her cheeks, she hugged him and kissed him, telling him how prod she was that he was her son. She told him how much she loved him while i was playing with his neckless, his breathing slowed down, suddenly he wasn't breathing at all, Troy bolton was dead. I could hear Lucilles sobs, but not a single tear rolled down my cheeks, I looked at Troys body and buried my face in his neck, you could still smell his cologne. It was then a loud sob escaped my lips and Lucille moved over to my side of the bed and held me tight, together we cried.

I hope you like it.


End file.
